


Red and pink tulips

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Series: seungjin canon universe [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm whipped for seungjin, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, inspired by seungmin's post, just seungjin being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: Seungmin posts a photo of a tulip, and then he gets a bouquet of them.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: seungjin canon universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961020
Comments: 16
Kudos: 180





	Red and pink tulips

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have a plan to write this until well, it happened. LOL I hope you enjoy reading!~ :)
> 
> PS: English is my second language so spare me for any mistake.

It’s just another normal boring Monday.

Seungmin comes back to the dorm feeling a tad bit tired and sluggish from the lessons he had at the company earlier. He plans to stay there a bit longer for some practice but somehow he’s feeling a little bit under the weather and decides to just return to the dorm. Closing the door and entering the place, he realizes there’s no one in the dorm, thinking all his members are probably at the company now, either they’re having lessons, practicing or recording songs in the studio.

Seungmin sighs at how empty and silent the dorm is, though it’s barely five minutes since he steps inside. Silence is nice sometimes, but it’s nicer with his members around. Dragging his feet to his shared room, he changes into a set of comfortable clothes and then jumps into Hyunjin’s bed, making himself comfortable. He’s too lazy to climb up to his own at the top bunk and he’s sure Hyunjin doesn’t mind him lying on the comfy bed for a bit. Besides, Hyunjin likes it when Seungmin is there instead of on his own bed.

Logging into their shared Instagram account, the first thing Seungmin discovers is Hyunjin’s post, in which he’s taking mirror selfies in the change room in the clothes he wore for his emcee job at Music Core. A fond smile quickly grows on his face at the sight, his heart combusts thinking the older male looks really pretty in the clothes he wore. Hyunjin always looks pretty in anything he wears, even in a plain white tee and grey sweatpants which Hyunjin always wears at home and at the dorm, and Seungmin personality thinks Hyunjin’s appearance at the dorm is his best look, and he’s glad he gets to witness it, every single day.

It’s only been an hour since Hyunjin posted, and Seungmin decides he wants to post one too. He chooses a photo of a pink tulip that he’s taken a while ago along with a few of his selfies. Smiling proudly to himself, he clicks ‘share’ and watches fans’ reactions to his photos. A minute later, a text from Hyunjin comes in.

SKZ Hyunjinnie

Where are you? Are you at the dorm?

Yes, why?

Nothing. Just checking in.

  
  
  
  


Seungmin is in the midst of hanging his clothes when the doorbell rings and quickly he makes his way to the door, opening it to reveal a delivery man. He raises his eyebrows in curiosity, eyes flickering to the huge paper bag in the man’s grip.

“Mr Kim Seungmin?” the man asks, looking at the paper in his other hand.

“Yes, that’s me,” Seungmin replies, blinking his eyes rapidly in confusion. He is definitely not expecting any package at all. The delivery man asks him to sign the paper as receiving confirmation and hands him the paper bag. Closing the door, he finally gets to take a look at what's inside the bag. His eyes grow wide in surprise when he sees it as a soft gasp escapes his mouth.

It’s a bouquet of flowers. Not just any flowers, it’s tulips. 

Red and pink tulips.

Sinking himself down on the couch, Seungmin gingerly takes out the bouquet out of the bag and holds it dearly in his arm, admiring the beauty of the tulips. He brings the tulips closer to his nose and inhales the scents. There’s a slight spicy sweet smell along with a tad bit of honey-like aroma. It’s a pleasant smell and it makes his heart bloom. He wonders if it’s the person he’s thinking of is the one who sends him the flowers, because he’s sure there’s no one else who would, especially right after he posted a photo of one.

It’s right at that moment, Seungmin’s phone rings. It’s an incoming video call from Hyunjin.

Smiling delightfully, he puts the bouquet aside and fixes his hair a bit before picking up the phone, trying to wear a neutral expression though he can barely hold his growing giddy smile.

“Hey, what’s up?” Seungmin casually greets, waving his hand at the screen for a bit.

“Hi!” Hyunjin smiles wide, eagerly waving back through the screen. It seems like Hyunjin is still in the practice room. “Did you get it yet?”

Seungmin slightly furrows his eyebrows, trying to play dumb. “Get what?”

Hyunjin’s bright expression quickly darkens, turning into a confused frown at that. “Uh, it’s supposed to reach you already…”

“What’s supposed to reach me already?” Seungmin asks, raising his eyebrows. He really wants to laugh at how endearing Hyunjin’s serious and confused face is while trying to figure out what's happening and at the same time trying to not reveal his surprise to Seungmin. 

Hyunjin opens his mouth to say more but he ends up mumbling incoherently, “Um, uh, mmm.”

Seungmin bursts into a fit of soft giggles then, bringing the tulips bouquet into the camera with his free hand, so that Hyunjin can see. “Got it,” he says, grinning cheekily as his eyes crinkling into crescents.

“You prankster! I thought it got lost or something,” Hyunjin mutters in playful irritation, seeming to let out a breath he doesn’t know he’s holding as his lips break into a sweet smile. His voice turns soft and giddy when he asks, “Do you like it?”

“Are you kidding me? I love it!” Seungmin exclaims excitedly, cheeks starting to hurt because he can’t stop smiling from ear to ear, heaving a content sigh as his eyes flicker to the flowers from time to time, adoring them.

“I’m glad you love it. It’s really nice to see you happy,” Hyunjin expresses giddily, a sweet smile has yet left his face as he gazes at Seungmin like he hung the moon and stars in the sky. Heat begins to creep up on Seungmin’s face, cheeks dusted with light pink blush when he notices the kind of gaze Hyunjin’s giving him, eyes wandering elsewhere but the screen.

It’s easier to notice when Hyunjin is on the small screen than actually being in front of him.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Seungmin whines almost shyly, the tips of his ears are reddening.

Hyunjin slightly tilts his head, the smile on his face just grows even bigger hearing that, unable to stop looking at Seungmin like the way he does. “Like what?” he asks in a teasing tone.

“Like I’m the love of your life,” Seungmin replies, slightly whining in his voice.

“But you’re the love of my life.”

If it’s possible to turn redder than he does right now, Seungmin is turning redder than he ever does. 

He hears a soft chuckle then, and follows by the sound of clearing his throat. “Seungminnie, do you know what the two tulips’ colors represent?” Hyunjin asks.

Seungmin shakes his head, finally being able to look at the screen again after a while. “No. I just know that tulips generally mean love.”

Hyunjin gives him a soft smile. “Pink tulips symbolize happiness and confidence, while red tulips represent true love, undying love, perfect love, and eternal love.”

“Oh, interesting,” Seungmin mutters, nodding his head understandingly. “Did you look up the meaning just to impress me?" His mouth quirks upward to the side, giving him a knowing look.

“Whoops, you got me.” Soft giggles escape Hyunjin’s mouth, eyes crinkling into half-moon shapes, one of Hyunjin’s charming points that Seungmin loves so much.

“Thank you for these pretty tulips,” Seungmin says in a soft tone, smiling gratefully, and then he adds, “Also, do you want to go out for dinner together tonight?”

“Just the two of us?”

“Yeah, just the two of us.”

“It’s a date then,” Hyunjin states, lips stretching into a cheeky smile.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!~


End file.
